Foam tubing is known for use as pipe wrapping material, and foam sheet plastic material is known for use as cushioning material. Prior cushioning materials of the foamed sheet type have inadequate compression resistance, and other protective packaging materials, such as corrugated cardboard, have poor resilience compared with foamed material.